A Love Like War
by Repo101
Summary: "It began with a girl and a boy. It ended with a curse and a moon." Callidora Swan was just like any other shadow hunter; killing demons, getting runes, the usual. That is until her sixteenth birthday. Her life will change and it will never be the same. Will love truly conquer all, or will the ghost of her past came back to devour everything she's ever loved?
1. 1: Introduction

(AN: Before you read I would like to say that I don't own The Mortal Instruments Series, the Beautiful Creatures Series, or the Twilight Series. They belong to their respective authors. However, I do own Calli, her parents, and her sister. Any songs in this story belong to their respective musical artists. If you have read this story on Wattpad, I MADE IT. I go by sbthompson on there. Anyway on with the story and I hope you enjoy!)

~Introduction~

Name: Callidora Izabelle-Calliope Swan

Age: 15 almost 16

Looks:  izzy_at_15/set?id=99362503

Parabatai: Isabelle Lightwood

Parents: Andrew Swan & Calliope Duchannes:  izzys_parents/set?id=96190855

Sister: Olivia-Rose Swan:  cgi/set?id=97392487

Best Friends: Isabelle and Alec Lightwood:  best_friends/set?id=96883551

Magnus Bane:  bestie/set?id=97106998

Hi. I'm Callidora Izabelle-Calliope Swan. Call me Izzy or Calli. If you call me Callidora or Calliope I will bite your head off, unless you're Magnus, Liv, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, or any adult in my family. You can call me Izabelle if you want to, but don't do it in front of my friends. It gets too confusing, with my friend Isabelle Lightwood. I sometimes speak with a southern accent. It comes from living down south when I was a kid. I usually don't have an accent but it slips out when my emotions are very strong. Isabella Marie Swan is my cousin. Her father, Charlie, is my uncle. My father, Andrew, died in a fire when I was 11. I don't even know how it started. No one does. All I remember was waking up to a firefighter carrying me out of the house. And that's saying something, because I remember everything since I was born. My mother, Calliope Duchannes, died in a car accident when I was 3, leaving dad to take care of me and my newborn sister Olivia. Daddy didn't like to talk about Mama much, but when he did he said Liv and I were special; just like her. We are half caster, half shadow hunter. Mother being the caster and father being the shadow hunter.

I'm a type of caster that has never been heard of. What I mean is I have multiple powers, whereas any other caster would just have one, or just control a specific area. I have the abilities of every caster in existence. The more powers there are the more I gain. This alone makes me the most powerful being to ever exist. My uncle Macon calls me an advanced empath. An empath can duplicate the abilities of other casters for a limited amount of time. It made sense, because I copied every power in existence. The exception, I kept them.

I lived with Charlie until I was 13. On my 13th birthday, a man named Magnus Bane had taken me to learn at a special "school" in New York. He called it The Institute. He said there were some kids around my age who were like me. Well sort of. He told me my father was a shadow hunter and that makes me one too. That was that. I left my safe haven, of a year with Magnus, to go to the institute. I made some friends there. Then again they were the only kids there, but that's besides the point. The last thing I remember Magnus telling me before he left with Olivia was that I was special and that he would come back for me on my 16th birthday.


	2. 2: Prologue

~Prologue~

Once upon a time in a not so far away place, there was a man, a woman, and their two small children. Both daughters were very smart for their age and had extraordinary gifts. The man and woman loved one another as well as their children. They would protect each other with their lives. They seemed like the perfect little family. That was until the day of the oldest daughter's third birthday. The mother had taken the oldest to give her a surprise birthday present. She had decided to take the highway in order to get there faster. Thankfully there was very little traffic as it was early in the morning. It seemed as though their car was the only one on the highway. The daughter was anxiously waiting in her car seat in the back, too excited to go back to sleep. A little navy blue car was right behind them. It seemed to appear out of nowhere. All of a sudden the little blue car went around them. The mother thought nothing of it. She just thought the person was late for something and needed to go around them. Unfortunately her thoughts were incorrect. A white mist had rolled into the area then gone as soon as it came. Everything seemed perfectly normal. That is until the car started to drift towards a hill. The mother tried to maneuver the car back towards the road but it was too late. The car had tipped and rolled off the road and down the hill. It had finally stopped when it slammed into a tree upside down. Surprisingly the daughter had survived. She wiggled and cried out, trying to get out of the car. The last thing she saw was a bright white light and hearing voices saying they were coming for her. An ambulance had arrived at the scene an hour later. They retrieved the daughter, but when it came to the mother they realized she had died upon impact. The daughter was sent home after getting a few stitches. The happy little family of four had become a mourning family of three in a matter of hours.

Things had only gotten worse from there. A few years later when the oldest daughter had turned 11 a fire broke out in the house. Her father had been cooking breakfast and her sister had been asleep in her room. She had looked out the sliding door to the street to see the same navy blue car she saw eight years ago speeding down the road. The same white mist had covered the exterior of the building. Unnoticed by either of them the gas stove had turned itself on high and the smoke alarm turned itself off. The flames had jumped and the curtains caught fire. By the time the father realized what was going on it was too late. The fire had spread from the kitchen to the dining room and was moving towards the living room. The father, being the hero, told the daughter to get her and her sister out of the house. By the time the daughter had reached the top of the stairs she started seeing the same white light and hearing the same voices. The daughter coughed and sputtered upon reaching the bedroom door. The smoke had risen to the point where she couldn't see anymore. She had opened the door and closed it. Unfortunately once inside she blacked out. The ambulance and fire department arrived at the scene almost half an hour later. Both of the daughters were found in an upstairs bedroom. They had survived. The father was found in the master bedroom. It seemed he was trying to retrieve some valuables before attempting to escape. The remains of the valuables were given to the two children. What remained was a blue gemmed ring, a blue necklace with angel wings on the sides of the gem,a ring with an angel wing,and a blue gemmed necklace with a moon. The once little family of three, full of love and understanding, had become a family of two filled with sadness and mourning. The two girls were sent to their uncle for two years. Once the oldest was 13 a warlock had come to collect the girls. He had them for a year before the oldest was sent to a school called The Institute. It was a school for shadow hunters. Right before he left with the youngest sister, leaving the oldest at the school, he told her that he would be back for her on her 16th birthday. This is where her story begins.

Make a wish on our sorry little hearts

Have a smoke

Pour a drink

Steal a kiss in the dark

Fingernails on my skin

Like the teeth of a shark

I'm intoxicated by the lie

In the chill of your stare

I am painfully lost

Like a deer in the lights

Of an oncoming bus

For the thrill of your touch

I will shamefully lust

As you tell me we're nothing but trouble

Heart's on fire tonight

Feel my bones ignite

Feels like war, war

Feels like war, war

Heart's on fire tonight

Feel my bones ignite

Feels like war, war

Feels like war, war

We go together or we don't go down at all

We go together or we don't go down at all

We go together or we don't go down at all

Fail safe trigger lock down

Call wipe the dry clean slate

Quick sound the alarm

No escape from the truth

And the weight of it all

I am caught in the web of a lie

And the bitch of it all

Is that I'm running from

The desire of the people

To whom I belong

At the end of the day

You can tell me I'm wrong

'Cause you went to all the trouble

Heart's on fire tonight

Feel my bones ignite

Feels like war, war

Feels like war, war

Heart's on fire tonight

Feel my bones ignite

Feels like war, war

Feels like war, war

We go together or we don't go down at all

We go together or we don't go down at all

We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa

(Let's go!)

Heart's on fire tonight

Feel my bones ignite

It feels like war (it feels like war)

Love feels like war (love feels like war)

Heart's on fire tonight

Feel my bones ignite

Love feels like war

Feels like war, war

Heart's on fire tonight

Feel my bones ignite

Love feels like war

Feels like war, war

We go together or we don't go down at all

We go together or we don't go down at all

We go together or we don't go down at all

Is this the end of us

Or just the means to start again

(Song: A Love Like War - All Time Low)


	3. 3: Pandemonium

**~Pandemonium~**

Today started off like any other day at the institute. Isabelle tried to cook which resulted in her almost burning the house down...again. I ended up cooking, not that I minded. The majority of the day I was training in the training room. I was currently wearing a black sports bra, black basketball shorts, black vans, and black leather fingerless gloves. My hair was in a high ponytail. As always the only jewelry on me is my parabatai bracelet and my mother's blue ring. Just as I threw my dagger aimed at the training dummy against the wall, Isabelle walked in.

"Whoa!" She ducked just in time for the dagger to go right into the wall where her head was. "Are you trying to kill me?" She paused glancing between the dummy and the dagger. " I think you're getting a little rusty, you missed."

"No." I replied tearing the dagger out of the wall. "I heard someone coming and quickly re-aimed at the door." I turned to her smirking.

Rolling her eyes,"Of course you did. I just wanted to tell you Jace tracked a demon. It's at a club so I suggest you change into something elegant but sexy." She left then popped her head back in.

"Oh, and I also suggest you shower first. You kinda smell." I threw the dagger at her missing on purpose not wanting to injure her. She smiled and laughed retreating. I grabbed my weapons and headed to my room. Once there I showered and dressed in a black bralette, a dark red high-low skirt, and black pumps. I put my hair half up half down, similar to Izzy's. My dagger was sheathed under my skirt on my thigh along with my stele. I put a glamour on my whip to make it look like a serpent bracelet. And of course I wore my parabatai bracelet and my mother's ring. Absentmindedly I stared at the number 4 etched across my skin on the back of my hand in between my index finger and my thumb. A voice with a hint of excitement drop kicked me back into reality.

"Calli, let's go!" Jace. Of course it was, who else would be that excited to go demon hunting. I quickly made sure I had everything, left the room, and descended down the stairs. My eyes connected with Jace's for a brief moment. In that moment my heart skipped a beat and I felt complete. I broke eye contact and shook off the feeling knowing it didn't mean anything. I glanced back at him. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed completely awe-struck.

"Let me guess, Izzy and I are the bait." He snapped out of his trance and replied, "Yea, that's why you're dressed so beautifully." I blushed a little, knowing he was flirting with me. He's a flirt regardless. Izzy and I walked down the corridor to the elevator. "You're blushing,"she teased. "Shut Up,"I muttered.

Standing outside the club I knew something big was going to happen. I guess you could call it woman's intuition,or just a bad feeling. The thing was I could feel it in my bones. We slipped past the bouncer, Isabelle and I made sure to have eye contact with our target so we could lure him in. The music was blaring and the bass was even louder. Izzy and I stayed close, as to not lose each other but still keep an eye on our target. After a few minutes he caught Isabelle's eye again and she nodded towards a storage closet. We walked gracefully with the demon following us and the boys following the demon. The demon asked Isabelle questions like what her name was and why he hasn't seen her around here. He seemed completely oblivious until he saw a rune on her wrist. Faster than a mundane could blink, Izzy hit him square in the chest taking his breath away. He staggered back towards me and I tripped him so he was on his hands and knees. I whipped out my serpent whip and coiled it around his neck choking him.

"He's all yours boys."Isabelle called. I turned my head to see Jace and Alec standing beside Izzy. Well damn. When the hell did they get here. They tied him to a pillar and started the interrogation. My hearing being better than the others', I heard a faint gasp when we couldn't get any useful information out of him and decided to kill him. I glanced around the room trying to figure out where it came from when a small mundane girl stepped out from behind a pillar and shouted,

"Stop! You can't do this." Jace dropped his knife in shock. We all had the same look of astonishment on our faces.

"What's this?" Alec demanded, looking between the mundane and the rest of us. How the hell are we supposed to know why the fuck she's here. For a smart person Alec does ask some dumb questions sometimes.

"It's a girl. Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister, Isabelle, is one along with Calli."

"Well fuck me, we've got ourselves a mundane."

"Sorry Calli but now's not the time for that." Jace smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Dirty minded little fucker. "The real question is how can she see us?" I pretty much zoned out after that. That is until the demon tore itself free of its restraints and attacked Jace. Izzy, Alec, and I ran towards them. Isabelle flicked her whip and it came down across the demon's back. It howled in agony and fell to the side. Jace rolled over and sunk his seraph blade in the demon's chest, it folded in on itself and disappeared. Alec went over to Jace to check out his wound. Izzy and I headed towards the mundie, whip in hand. The girl turned to see us blocking her path. I flicked my whip, the end of it wrapped itself around her wrist. I jerked my end pulling her closer.

"Stupid little mundie," I growled at her. "You could've gotten Jace killed." She started spurting out excuses saying Jace was crazy,which I growled at, and the police were going to find out what happened. That is until Jace shut her up by cleverly saying, "The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body." I smirked a little. She was glancing at where the body was. "They return to their home dimensions when they die." Jace answered her unasked question.

"Careful Jace, she already knows too much." Alec always the worrier.

"What do you want me to do with her?" I asked turning my head to Jace.

"Let her go."I gave him an angry yet surprised look. My whip uncurled itself from her wrist and formed back into a bracelet. I knew better than to argue with him. It was one argument I knew I'd lose before it even began. I zoned out again too consumed by anger to pay attention. I snapped back into reality when Alec suggested we take her with us. My head snapped in their direction.

"No way are we bringing her to the Institute."Izzy retorted.

"She's a _mundie_." I said speaking for what seemed like forever.

"Or is she." Jace whispered. It sent an unwanted chill down my spine. How could a simple mundane not be one? My thoughts were interrupted when a mundane boy came in with a couple of security guards.

"Clary?" So that's what her name was. She must not have realized how insane she looked when she tried to explain what was going on. It finally dawned on her that neither her friend nor the security guards could see us. Only see could. She came up with an unconvincing excuse and left with them. Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and I made sure we left nothing behind and headed home. The entire time Jace wouldn't shut up about the mundane girl. He said she was unique and different, unlike anyone he'd ever met. My heart sank a little at the last one. Finally we made it back to the Institute and went off towards our separate rooms. Of course since Jace's room is right down the hall from mine I had to hear him talk about _her_ more. I had had enough of it. I cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Jace. Say one more thing about that mundane girl and I swear to God I will gut you like a pig." With that I slammed the door in his face leaving him there speechless.


	4. 4: Heaven Just Got A Taste of Hell

**~Heaven Just Got A Taste Of Hell~**

The next morning Jace asked me if I would go with him to get our 'shadowhunter'. Quite frankly, I still think she's just a mundane with the sight. Don't know why she has it but she does. I agreed and left to get changed. As usual my outfit was all black, especially when it comes to going to the outside world. I got dressed in a vest like top, jeans, jacket, ring,parabatai bracelet, and ankle boots. I hid my weapons and stele, teased my hair a little and opened my door to see Jace leaning against the wall.

"Took you long enough. I thought you'd never come out." He teased. I shoved him lightly and smiled.

"Shut up."

We followed 'Clary' to a coffee shop not to far from where she lives. I sort of felt like a stalker just watching her like this. She was with the mundane boy from the club when she spotted us. She sank lower and lower into her seat. I'd had enough of it.

"I'll meet you around back." I whispered in Jace's ear. Although no one can see or hear us because of the glamour we can still mess with them. I waited in the alley for not even five minutes before Jace and the girl came out.

"Why can I see you and no one else can?" That's what we'd like to know. Dumbass.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're a killer a cold blooded killer."

"As opposed to a peace loving killer." She grabbed Jace's arm and pulled out a piece of paper with the angelic rune on it.

"Why am I drawing this?" I snatched it out of her hand looking at it.

"So I was 're not a mundane." Of course Jace would completely ignore her question.

"What's a mundane?"

"Someone from the human world." I said picking at my nails.

"If I'm not human, what am I?" I glanced at Jace then back at the girl. Her phone started ringing but she ignored it. Jace took the drawing and held it in her face.

"When did this start?" She grabbed it back.

"No, no. Why am I drawing this!? Answer me!" To my amusement, people were starting to look at her like she's insane. Her phone started ringing again. It was getting rather annoying.

"Maybe you should answer that. It could be your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Does he know that?" I smirked. What? This was my entertainment for the day. "Please, it's annoying." She answered the phone. Thank God. I would've answered it for her if she didn't.

"Mom, I'm coming home." She paused. "Mom! Mom!" She took off running in what I'm assuming is the direction of her house. I looked at Jace and sighed. This was gonna be a long ass day.

We ran into her apartment to see the girl on the ground and the demon about to attack again. Jace stabbed it in the back with his seraph blade. Although he does wipe its guts on the sleeve of his jacket, which I still don't understand WHY. I walked over to the girl.

"C'mon." I said helping her up. Jace was behind us making sure there weren't anymore demons. The girl started freaking out and stomped on the demon's guts. Jace grabbed her.

"That's enough. That's enough! That's enough. Shh." He held her to him comforting her. I have to admit I was a little jealous of her right now. "It's dead." He let go of her.

"What the hell was that?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"It was a demon." I gave Jace a 'what the fuck look'. He ignored it.

"You're right. I don't believe you."

"And that thing that you saw me kill at the club. That was also a demon."

"Demons can take possession of any living creature. You can't trust anyone. Even people you think you know." I looked at her sadly.

"So why should I trust you?" We heard a door slam shut and she followed it. What the fuck? Bitch!

"Well I did just save your life."Jace said giving her the same look I did. We followed her nonetheless.

"Dorthea, open up please." The door opened to reveal what my people call a seer. She gave us one look and slammed the door in our faces. The girl gave us a look and went back to banging on the door.

"Do you know what happened to my mom?!" The door swung open. "Do you?" She kept lookin at Jace and me. The girl followed her gaze. "You can see them?" Jace stepped forward.

"Of course she can. She's a witch." The girl stormed into the Seer's house. We followed. The odd thing was she gave me a warm smile while she glared at Jace.

"Downgraded to the gingerbread house?" It was my turn to glare at him.

"I have no idea."

"Well she mentioned a name." She paused in thought. "Valentine." We all froze.

"You'd better leave." She ushered the girl towards the door.

"No. Not until you tell me something. Anything." The Seer finally gave in. She closed the door and shivered a little in a disgusted way towards Jace. I smirked a little. Looks like not everyone thinks he's insanely attractive. We all started to look around. She left and came back with a deck of tarot cards and spread them out on the table.

"Let's see what the cards have to say." The girl walked over to the table.

"I'm sorry but you know I don't believe in any-" She was cut off.

"Sit." Defeated, she sat down.

"Run your hands over the cards." Clary noticed something.

"My mom painted these."

"Yes. They were a gift. Let's see which card gets picked" Jace and I walked over to see what the hell they were talking about. She ran her hand over the cards and one got stuck to her hand. She turned it over. "The ace of cups." Jace looked astonished for a brief moment.

"That's the mortal cup."

"So?"

"Ignore him." She said kindly but I knew she was hiding something.

"It's a mortal instrument. One of the three holy objects of my people. What's it doing here?"

"I don't understand what any of this has to do with my mom." The seer looked panicked.

"Your mother was a shadowhunter. Like them." She looked up at Jace and me. Clary didn't want to hear it.

"No, no,no. My mom is a painter."

"She never told you any of this did she?"

"Look all I know is that she's gone and I have no idea where to start looking for her."

"Let me read you." Jace walked over and grabbed the ace of cups card and looked it over. I stayed where I was wanting to see what was going to happen. She grabbed Clary's face. I read her mind to see if I could get anything. All I saw were bits and pieces of memories. Dorthea pulled away altogether.

"There's something blocking your mind. My guess is your mother hired someone very skilled to protect you " She opened the door for us to leave.

"From what?"

"Your own memories."

"Why? I don't remember anything she'd want me to forget."

"I'm pretty sure that's the point. Don't you think?" I said a little sassily. Something dawned on Clary and we heard bumping upstairs. Dorthea tried to close the door but Jace wouldn't let that happen. Clary looked determined, grabbed a fire extinguisher and headed for her apartment.

"Wait!" He turned to Dorthea. "Nice to meet you." He ran after Clary. Before I could go after them Dorthea grabbed my arm.

"Ironic how the boy calls me a witch yet he has no idea what you are." I stared at her a little worried she'd spill what I am to Jace. "You don't know do you?"

"What I am or something completely different?"

"Your future with the boy. The curse that comes with your name." I looked at her confused. She was about to say something but something made sure she didn't.

"You should go after them."She closed the door in my face. I entered Clary's apartment to see her talking to a mundane boy.

"Great! Now I can't see him either."

"Jace Wayland. Demon hunter." Where the fuck did he come from?

"Who's the chick?" I turned to the mundane boy pissed.

"What did you just-" I trailed off and read his thoughts quickly. I regained my composure. "Calli. Just Calli and no you can't have my number." I smirked and walked into another room. I briefly heard Jace say, "Take that as a good sign. She would have chewed you up and spat back teeth and bones." My smirk only grew at Jace's grim compliment. Speak of the devil, he was right behind me. I found a phone and handed it to him. We both walked back into the hallway where Clary and the boy were. Jace held out the phone.

"Check this. Oh and for the record my hair is naturally blond." I cracked a smile at this. Jace will go to any lengths to defend his natural blond hair. I zoned out a little until I noticed Jace playing with a bottle.

"What's that?" Everyone looked at me surprised that I spoke.

"Nothing good."

We followed Clary, once again, to a bookshop. I volunteered to stay outside and keep watch with Simon while Jace and Clary looked around inside. Personally I just wanted to stay in the rain. It always calmed me down and I found it to be beautiful. Out of nowhere a couple who looked a lot like Jace and me started walking down the street. They looked so cute together. They were kissing and giggling. I looked upon them with slight jealousy. I took a closer look at them and noticed that they were dressed like they lived in the 1800s. A girl looking a lot like Clary came and took the boy away. I took a step away from the shelter above my head to get a better look. The girl fell to the ground crying and pleading for him to come back. I wanted to comfort the heartbroken girl. In the blink of an eye she was right in front of me. She was shaking and her eyes were flickering gold. Just like a dark caster.

"He's gonna pay for what he's done to me. He's gonna pay for what he does to you too." She smirked at me and she was gone. I felt like I was being choked. I couldn't breathe. Just as fast as I got the feeling, it was gone. I fell to the cold wet concrete coughing and sputtering. I gasped in pain feeling like a piece of me was being cut out. Simon came up to me.

"Are you okay?" I pushed him away.

"I can't be here. If Jace asks where I am tell him I went to the Institute." I took off running in the direction of the place I call home.

Soaking wet I walk through the main doors of the Institute. Isabelle, who was sitting in a chair looking anxious, ran to me as soon as she saw me.

"Where's Jace?" I started shaking remembering the couple and the girl.

"Can we just go to my room? Please." I was begging. She knows I never beg. She probably figured I was pretty freaked out if I was going to beg her like this. She nodded and wrapped my arm in hers leading me to my room. Upon entering my room I started taking off my wet clothes. I grabbed a black tank top, red and black checkered shorts, and a pair of black no-show socks. Izzy sat on my bed while I got dressed.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I turned my head to her as I slipped on my shirt. I sighed, not really wanting to talk about it but knowing it might make me feel better.

"We were outside of a bookstore. A friend of Clary's owns it. Jace and Clary went inside, I stayed outside with the mundane boy. Not even a couple of minutes after they left I started seeing this couple walking down the street. At first I thought they were just a normal mundane couple. That was until I took a closer look and noticed how much they looked like Jace and me. It was odd because everything seemed normal but them. It looked like they were out of their time period. Literally out of thin air a girl looking a lot like Clary came and took the boy away. I walked a few feet away from the little shelter we had from the rain to comfort her but in the blink of an eye she was right in front of me. She said something about how he was gonna pay for what he did to her, and she disappeared. When she left I felt like someone was choking me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't breathe. It was gone as soon as it happened. I was on the ground by then. Just like the choking I felt a searing pain in my chest like a piece of me was slowly being cut out. I freaked, told the mundane boy where Jace could find me, and I ran." By now I was completely changed and wrapped in a black blanket. Izzy gave me a look mixed with worry and... fear.

"Do you think your powers are growing?" Izzy's the only one besides Hodge who knows about me being a Caster. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope not because Casters with that power that showed up tonight are what we call Palimpsest. They can see the past, present, and future all at the same time. They often get confused with events because of the different time periods. I'm just hoping I won't be like my Aunt Del. It's sad really, their power." Suddenly I felt something in me change. I became filled with worry and that piece of me that's missing felt even more empty.

"Do you think they're back yet?" Isabelle gave me a confused and worried look. "Jace and the others. I'm worried for him. I don't know why but I need to know if he's okay." My eyes were glistening with tears as I looked at her. I was freaking out on the inside. I had no idea why I was acting like this. It made no sense! The intense moment was interrupted by voices.

"Sounds like they're back. " Izzy left to see what was going on. I shook off the blanket and followed her. We come down the stairs to see Clary on the ground and everyone surrounding her.

"Isn't this the part where you tear off part of your shirt to bind my wounds?" _She was delirious!_

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off you should've just asked." Of course Jace has to flirt in a situation like this. They quickly picked her up and hurried her to the infirmary. Once she was settled in and we couldn't do anything else for her Jace pulled me aside.

"Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't be there anymore."

"Simon said you freaked out and ran. What could possibly be so terrifying that _you_ would run away on hunt?" I looked into his eyes. I could see that he was genuinely scared for me. He was also confused and a little angry. I sighed and shook my head in disbelief.

"You don't need to know about all the skeletons in my closet. Not tonight." He let go of my arm a little hurt that I wouldn't share. Even more confused as to why he couldn't figure it out. Completely worn out from the days activities, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.


	5. 5: Not So Sweet 16

~Not So Sweet 16~

The club was filled with blaring music, sweaty bodies, and so much humidity it would make anyone's hair frizzy. Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and I were gracefully floating through the crowd to catch our next target. It was odd that she was a demon because she looked so much like a shadow hunter. She was dressed in black heels, a black pleated mini skirt, and a black bralet. Her beautiful dark brown hair was curled in the perfect way to make it seem like waves in an ocean. She didn't look like any demon I've ever seen. It was then that we noticed her target. A handsome looking mundane who looked like he just walked off the runway of a fashion show. She was leading him to what looked like a storage closet. We had to move quickly if we were going to get to them in time. After what seemed like an eternity we reached the storage closet. One by one we all slipped into the closet. Everyone but me. For some reason when I reached for the doorknob I received an electric shock. I reached for the handle again only to hear the click of the lock. It was then that I heard the screams of my friends on the other side of the door. I banged on it, tried to kick it down. Anything to get it open, to get to my friends. I soon realized it was helpless and slid down the wall next to the closet, silently praying nothing went wrong and everything was normal. The thing is nothing about this hunt is normal. All of a sudden the closet door was blown off of its hinges. I covered my head with my arms turning away from the explosion. I uncurled from my position to see nothing but smoke and debris. I stood up to get a better look and I froze at the sight. Everyone who had previously been dancing and having a good time were now slaughtered on the floor. I turned to look back into the closet and came to find no one inside. Frustrated and confused, I whirled back around to see a figure emerging from the smoke. Carefully stepping closer I noticed it was our demon and to her right were Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. All three of them barely floating in the air with their hands to their necks. I realized they were being choked by an invisible force and silently begging me to help them. I tried but I couldn't move. I looked up in desperation to be face to face with the demon. Looking closer I realized she wasn't a demon. Her eyes were a golden yellow. I knew exactly what she was. She smiled devilishly knowing I finally knew.

"You do know what today is don't you Callidora?" I gave her a confused look. She looked slightly disappointed, but giggled nonetheless.

"You silly, pathetic, little girl. Don't you know who I am?" Why was she playing games with me?

"I know you're not a demon." I said a little above a whisper.

"Of course I'm not a demon you idiot", she growled. "You're just like me", she purred tilting her head to one side.

"Wha-"

"You can't save them you know", she said with a smile. "You can never save them." With a malicious gleam in her eyes she said," I'm done playing with you." All at once the force stopped choking Isabelle, Alec, and Jace and they each pulled out a dagger. Isabelle and Alec jabbed the dagger deep into their stomachs and fell to the floor. Jace looked down at their dieing forms then back to me. He walked forward flipping the dagger on his knuckles. He stopped when he was directly in front of me. By now I was crying and begging her to make it stop. He spoke in a low and cold voice, "You can't save us. You can't save anyone. Not even yourself." He looked at me, his eyes boring into mine. He smiled the same malicious smile the "demon" had and slowly slit his throat.

"Jace!" I screamed, his blood spurting everywhere. Even while he fell to the floor his eyes still bore into mine.

"Who Are You!" I screamed at the "demon".

"Stupid girl, you still don't know?" It was then that I finally got a good look at her face. My heart stopped cold. Today is my 16 birthday. I was claimed today. The person we were hunting. The person who was standing right in front of me. The person who killed everyone here. The person who viciously murdered my friends and the love of my life in front of my own eyes. The person who was claimed by the darkness. The person who made my fears become a reality was…

Me.

I awoke to find myself in my bright red room. My heart was still racing from my dream. Nightmare really. Absentmindedly looking at my right hand, I noticed there wasn't a number between my thumb and index finger. My heart dropped. I ran to my calendar praying it wasn't what I thought. Skimming through the month, I realized what day it was. The date was Friday, October 30. The exact day I had been dreading my entire life. It was my birthday. My 16 birthday to be exact. And it was the day I was to be claimed by either the light or the dark.

It's been three days. Three days since Jace brought Clary and Simon to the Institute. Three days since Clary passed out from the demon poison. Three days since my breakdown. I showered and dressed in a denim blouse, navy blue jeans, black and white flats, silver hoop earrings, my parabatai bracelet, and my mother's ring. Glancing at the space between my index finger and thumb again, I realized how much I missed my family. I grabbed my iPhone and dialed Uncle Macon's number. I got the voicemail. "Hey Uncle Macon. It's Calli. I just wanted to let you know um it's uh it's _that_ day. I'm sorta freaking out right now because I had a dream, more like a nightmare. I'm just scared I'm gonna be dark. It would just be really nice if you were here. I miss you and Lena." I started sniffling. "I guess I'll talk to you later. Call me back whenever you get the chance. I love you guys. Bye." I felt droplets fall onto my shirt. I raised my hand to my face wiping across my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying. I quickly wiped the rest of the tears away not wanting to seem weak. I looked in the mirror and teased my hair a little. My stomach growled. Damn. I didn't realize I was that hungry. I stuck my phone in my back pocket and quickly but quietly shut my door. I was surprised to find a note taped to it. It read:

Find the flower you love the most inside its host.

What the fuck? Playing along with the little game, I headed to the one room in this place that would have flowers. The greenhouse. I walked down the corridor and up the stairs I have to literally jump onto. Once inside I had to find my favorite flower. Roses. But which rose was I supposed to find? I found Hodge's rose bushes and looked for another note or clue as to what the hell was going on. Glancing through all the roses I finally found one that wasn't like the others. This one rose didn't have any thorns. I picked it hoping Hodge wouldn't mind and read the card.

Find the instrument you do not like the least and play it's keys, it sounds so sweet when you do. By the way you can keep the flower, it lasts forever.

Knowing exactly where to go I head back to my room. I open the lid of my piano and played a scale. Something sounded off. I played the last key again. It was definitely off. I opened the top of the piano and looked inside. I found yet another note. It read:

Look in the piano stool.

I got off the stool and looked inside. I almost cried at what I saw. It was a Nightmare Before Christmas journal. I flipped through its pages and a note fell out.

Look in your closet.

A little confused I headed to my closet. I opened the door and a bag fell out. I examined it and saw it was a The Last Five Years tote bag with the words 'Shiksa Goddess' written across it. I giggled and looked inside the bag and pulled out another note.

Find the place you hide from everyone. By the way you're great at it hon.

Oh hell no. I raced out of my room, past the greenhouse, and down a secret flight of stairs. I opened the double glass doors which led to my secret get away. It was a ballroom. When I found it a year ago it was dusty and dirty. I cleaned it up and made it into what it was today. A gorgeous room for dance. Once there I did the drill looking for something out of place. I looked from the mirrors to the stairs and everything seemed to be in order. Maybe I'm in the wrong room. I scanned the room one last time and I found it. I went to my ballet shoes and found a beautiful bracelet. It had little dancers on it and it read:

"Life is not waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain"

Underneath the bracelet was a light green asymmetrical ballet dress. Underneath the dress was the final note. It read:

Find the thing your friend can't cook.

That makes no sense. Izzy can't cook anything. May as well head to the kitchen. I left the ballroom and made many twists and turns before entering the kitchen. It was pitch black except for a little light. It looked like candle light. I headed towards the light when all of a sudden the lights came on and I heard,

"Surprise!" Startled I turned around to see Alec, Jace, and Isabelle smiling at me. Well Jace was smirking but that's besides the point. I quickly took everything in. Everyone looked normal except for Jace. He was wearing an apron and covered in flour. I glance between the cake and Jace in astonishment.

"You made the cake?" I was amazed. Never in my entire existence of knowing him would I picture him making any type of baked good for anyone.

"Yea, but I don't think you got a good look at it." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the cake sitting on the dinner table. My eyes widened then softened. He made me a Nightmare Before Christmas cake. Oh God, I'm gonna start crying. I turned to him about to say how much I appreciate it but he beat me to it.

"Look, I'm sorry if it's not what you expected but-" I pulled in into a nearly bone crushing hug that not only surprised him but shut him up completely.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I told him softly. He gave me a little squeeze telling me 'you're welcome'. I pulled out of the hug and turned to the others.

"Thanks you guys."

"Don't thank us." Alec replied. I gave him a confused look. "Yea we gave you presents but Jace was the one who came up with the whole thing." My jaw dropped and I turned to Jace.

"You organized everything?"

"Yep. Well I think the birthday girl needs some cake." I narrowed my eyes at him for changing the subject but forgot all about it when cake was mentioned.

"What kind of cake?"

"Chocolate."

"You know me too damn well." I cut myself a piece and took a bite. My eyes widened yet again. I turned to Jace my eyes as wide as an owl.

"Oh My God! Is there anything you're not good at." I cried. He shrugged and took a bite of what was on my plate. He nodded.

"I did good." He cut himself a piece and retreated to his room.

"I should go check on the newbie." I had completely forgotten she was here. Passed out for three days straight. I just hope she isn't dead. That wouldn't look so good when other shadowhunters come and visit. Izzy came and hugged me. "Happy birthday." she said softly and left for the infirmary.

"I need to discuss some things with Hodge. Happy birthday girly." Alec also left going in the opposite direction to Hodge's office. Satisfied I wrapped the cake up and put it on the counter. I gathered my presents from everyone and left to lounge around in my room. I placed the rose in a clear vase, the bracelet in the antique jewelry box, the journal back in the piano stool, hung up the ballet dress in the closet, and put the tote bag on a hook also in the closet. Feeling exhausted from the day's events I sprawled out on my bed when my butt started to vibrate. I was startled at first then remembered it was my phone.

"Hello?"

A deep southern voice replied, "I'm sorry I couldn't answer the phone when you called earlier." Who else but Uncle Macon. "Happy birthday by the way. I wish I could be there, but you should be getting a present from me right about… now." At that moment I heard scratching at my door.

"I'll call you back"

"Farewell Darlin'" I hung up and walked over to my door. I opened it to reveal Sirius, my childhood dog.

"Oh my god" I breathed. "Siri." Even though he wasn't a puppy anymore I still loved him dearly. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck and he happily licked my cheek remembering me. I was almost in tears. Why is everybody trying to make me cry today! The only reason I named him that was because I was a huge Harry Potter fan as a child. Sirius Black happened to be one of my favorite characters and I was ecstatic when I got a jet black puppy as a Christmas present. While he was busy kissing my face I happened to look at his collar. Of course the tag had a 'R' for Ravenwood. I took a closer look and noticed there was a piece of paper attached to the collar. I removed the paper and quickly fed Sirius so he wouldn't starve. I unfolded the note and it read:

Magnus is having a party tonight. He will pick you up at 7 pm sharp. Be dressed and ready by that time. Have fun and stop worryin' so much. Love you always, Darlin'.

Yours truly,

Macon Ravenwood

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 3 pm. I decided to rest for a few hours and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to Sirius licking my cheek. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and drowsily looked at the clock. It read 6 pm. Oh shit! I'm gonna be late. I quickly showered and dressed in a peach lace dress with ¾ sleeves, black flats, my parabatai bracelet, turquoise feather earrings,and my mother's ring. My hair was slightly curled at the ends giving it a kind of wavy look. I know I shouldn't because we were supposed to be watching our new shadowhunter, but as much as I love Jace, Isabelle, and Alec; I can't stand that _Clary_ girl. I mean as soon as Jace found out she could see us she was all he ever talked about. He even had the gall to bring her back to the Institute. I was too busy ranting in my head to realize I had walked right into Alec, which resulted in me falling flat on my ass.

"Hey Calli" he said helping me up. He suddenly took in how I was dressed.

"Going somewhere?"

"Look before you lecture me about how I shouldn't go anywhere without you guys just know that I'm doing this to get some air." He stared at me still waiting for an answer. "Ugh fine. I'm going to Magnus Bane's party."

"Why?" I gave him a look.

"Like I said before, I just wanna get some air and if you ask me it's getting a little…" I trailed off seeing Jace and Clary walking down the hallway in my peripheral vision.

"Crowded." I said looking back at Alec, after what seemed like forever. He gave me a questioning look.

"Look, I'll see you later tonight." I said changing the subject. He gave me a sad smile. He knew how I felt about Jace. Isabelle did too. Odd how the three of us liked him in some way or another. I walked past Jace and Clary looking at the floor until I got to the gates. I stopped abruptly when I spotted a pair of boots. I looked up to see my best friend and guardian, Magnus Bane.

"Mags!" I nearly shouted. Magnus caught me in a bone crushing hug and almost fell over from the force of it.

"Ready to go?" he asked releasing me.

"As I'll ever be" I gripped his arm tight knowing what was about to happen. In the blink of an eye we were standing in the middle of the living room of his apartment. Still grasping my arm he led me outside. My eyes widened and a smile grew on my face at the sight. Like all of Magnus's parties there were hundreds of people there, but this one in particular made me smile and frown because of the banners and balloons that screamed happy birthday. My mood elevated a little bit because Magnus remembered my birthday, but I got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach because I wished it wasn't. Magnus noticed my appreciation and uneasiness.

"I thought you'd like it. " I looked around nervously hoping I wouldn't get claimed in front of all these people.

"Hey" Mags said, gently elbowing me in the ribs to get my attention.

"You're going to be just fine. You're not going to do anything and they're not going to see anything." His soothing voice calmed me down enough for me to believe him.

"Come, I have a surprise for you." I sighed and nodded not really paying attention. He led me to a little tent in the corner of the yard far away from the party guests. We stopped right outside the entrance.

"Close your eyes." Annoyed, I complied. I heard the shuffling of his feet as he moved behind me. I felt him cover my eyes with his hands and gently nudge my feet with his so I knew to start walking. I continued to walk until my feet kicked what I thought was a chair. He softly pushed me into the chair. I could hear his footsteps as he retreated. I heard the flap open and close along with distant laughter. Mags came right back in as soon as he had left. It sounded like he had someone else with him, but I wasn't sure.

"Open your eyes birthday girl." I cringed and slowly opened my eyes. I was amazed. The room itself looked like it came straight from the Victorian era. The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped me out of my trance. I turned my head to the right and saw someone I never thought I'd see for a very long time.

"Olivia", I said softly. She smiled and excitedly ran into my arms. Through my blurry vision I saw Magnus smiling at our cute reunion. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Magnus, there are shadowhunters in the courtyard." I let go of Livvy and looked up to see one of the guests with a nervous look on his face. Mags' smile dropped. He quickly excused himself and left. I turned to Olivia.

"Livvy, you do know what today is don't you?"

"Of course, silly! It's your birthday!", she giggled. I sighed knowingly.

"No Liv. The other thing", I replied sadly.

"Oh. That", she whispered. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 11:40. I was running out of time. I grasped her by her shoulders.

"No matter what happens tonight know that I'll always love you."

"Iz, stop saying things like that. You're not going to turn dark. You're not-"

"Olivia!" She stopped mid sentence. She stared at me frozen in fear. Her big aqua eyes were wide, like I just slapped her across the face. Damn it. I didn't mean to scare her. I gently grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards me.

"Look Livvy, I hate this situation just as much as you do, but if I am claimed by the dark I want you to stay away from me. I want you to go with Mags and stay the hell away from me." She nodded numbly. I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Promise me Livvy. Promise you won't come looking for me. Promise you will stay the fuck away from me!" She looked me in the eye with tears streaming down her face.

"I promise", she sniffled. I pulled her into a hug, kissed her forehead, and whispered a thank you in her ear. Flap! I looked up to see an angry and annoyed Magnus, followed by Alec, Isabelle, and Jace. I let go of Olivia.

"What are you doing here?", I almost growled getting out of the chair.

"Well hello to you too. We just need your friend here, to tell us a few things about Clary." Jace nodded his head toward Magnus. "And I-. We were worried about you." He corrected himself quickly. Wow, coming from the guy who hates talking about his feelings, this actually means something. "You left without a word." He really does care. Maybe there is hope for an us after all. He was just a little too late.

"Jace", I sighed. "Regardless you guys shouldn't be here. You know what today is and I could k-" I paused, nearly choking on my own words. "I could really hurt you guys." I almost said I could kill them. If I go dark I know I would. I wouldn't hesitate for anything or anyone.

"Calli." I was knocked out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Magnus staring at me with worry.

"It's time." Those two little words stopped my blood cold. Damn, twenty minutes go by fast when you're dreading what's to come. Magnus grabbed my arm practically dragging me out of the tent, away from the party, towards an empty field. Once we left the tent the wind started to blow and I heard thunder. As I entered the field I started hearing voices. The voices were quiet almost like whispers. They told me they were coming for me. I broke out of Mags' hold and ran as fast as I could to the other side of the field. Unfortunately I didn't get very far. By the time I was in the middle of the field the voices were so loud they were practically screaming at me. I fell to the ground covering my ears. The wind started to pick up, blowing even harder than before. It almost seemed like a tornado by how hard it was blowing. A white light started to pour over me. I looked up and stared into the light. I saw nothing but white and I started to scream. I began to claw at my neck and collarbone area. I could feel my blood pooling underneath my fingernails. A forceful blow to the chest had caused me to stop screaming and take a deep breath. The feeling was strange but exhilarating. I felt hot and cold all over. I calmed down enough to stop clawing at myself. I was ready to accept my fate. As soon as all the happenings came they were gone. The light had disappeared, the voices were quiet, and the winds had died down. Exhausted I fell to the ground. I heard footsteps running toward me. I feel like myself but I also feel a little strange. I don't know if I can trust myself with anyone. I felt arms wrap themselves around me and pull me into a chest.

"Thank God you're alright",said my holder. My eyes widened in realization and awe, and I looked up into the person's face.

"Jace. Wha-"

"I thought I lost you for a minute there." He smirked then eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Whoa." I looked at him confused.

"Your eyes. They're not their normal chocolate brown anymore." He looked mesmerized at whatever color my eyes were now.

"We should get you back to the institute. You've been through a lot today." He helped me up and we started walking. I stopped him when we reached Magnus.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Anytime." I felt a tug on my arm. I looked up to see Jace and Magnus staring each other down.

"C'mon, you still need to walk me back", I said reprimanding Jace. He broke his glare, put his arm around my waist, and walked us out of the party.

"What were you doing with him?" I looked at Jace confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you here with him?" I sighed.

"You know Magnus is a family friend of mine. As you saw, he was just helping me out. Why are you so Jealous?" He smirked at me.

"Jealous? Why would I need to be jealous?" I shook my head smiling.

"You're right. You have nothing to be jealous of." By then we had reached the institute.

"Hey, I'm exhausted so I'm just gonna head to bed", I yawned pointing to my room. He nodded looking deep in thought and left. I opened my black wooden door to reveal my red room. I walked past my full length mirror then walked right back in front of it.

"Jace was right my eyes did change" I whispered. My eyes had turned from their warm chocolate brown to a light blue with specks of green in them. I grabbed a plaid blue night shirt and black shorts. Right after I buttoned the shirt there was a knock at my door.

"Hold on!", I called through the door. I quickly slipped on the shorts and opened the door to see Jace. Shirtless, barefoot, and in a pair of dark grey sweatpants. God damn, He is beautiful. I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts and stopping my gaze.

"Did you need something?" It was then that I noticed one of his hands were behind his back.

"Hold out your hand and close your eyes." I gave him a suspicious look then did what he told me. I felt something cold and metallic gently drop into my hand. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful gold, heart-shaped locket with a J in the center.

"Words cannot describe how beautiful this is. Thank you." I gave him hug. He seemed a little shocked but hugged me back all the same. I released him and looked him in the eye.

"This must have cost you a fortune."

"Actually it didn't." I looked at him confused.

"Because I made it." I looked from him back to the locked back to him in absolute awe.

"I'm actually at a loss for words right now." He laughed.

"Well you're going to _love_ part two."

"Do I have to close my eyes for this too?" He nodded. I did as I was told. All of a sudden my lips felt very warm. Oh sweet Jesus, he's kissing me! I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Sadly it didn't last long. He broke the kiss.

"Don't say I never gave you anything", he said breathlessly. I opened my eyes dreamily to see him smiling at me.

"Happy belated birthday Calli. Sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow." With that he walked out of my room closing the door. I ran my thumb over my bottom lip still not believing what just happened. I'm gonna have amazing dreams tonight.


	6. 6: Seven Devil's

~Seven Devils~

I woke up to the smell of something burning. My eyes widened and I ran out of my room and into the kitchen in realization and panic. I skidded to a halt upon reaching the kitchen. It was filled with smoke and foam. I heard coughing and the spray from the fire extinguisher. I looked to my right to see Alec holding the fire extinguisher. I gave him a smirk.

"Isabelle. How many times do we have to tell you not to cook." I said shaking my head. Izzy appeared out of the smoke sounding like a smoker. She was covered from head to toe with foam.

"I wanted to prove to you guys that I _can_ cook", she said with a sheepish smile.

"Honey we love you but you need to know. You can't cook!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm going to the music room, then find something that's…" I trailed off looking at the food Izzy attempted to prepare.

"Edible." She glared at me while Alec chuckled. I walked out of the kitchen but not before shouting,

"Don't burn the house down!" Alec busted out laughing.

"Ha ha very funny!", Izzy retorted sarcastically. I sprinted down the corridor, making a few twists and turns,until I got to the piano room. It was an absolutely beautiful room. Wooden floors, glass mirrors and windows on the walls, and in the center was the gorgeous black baby grand piano. I ran my hand over its smooth and shiny exterior. Carefully lifting the lid I began to play a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. I began to sing,

"Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December"

Eyes closed, my fingers dance across the keys as I finished the song. I opened my eyes to the sound of clapping. Startled I turned around to see who had invaded my space. Of course I got a glimpse of red hair.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for Jace, but the music was so enchanting. It was beautiful." Clary stuttered in amazement. I nodded getting up and walking towards her.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been so hostile towards you since you've been here. I'm sorry about your mom too. I've been checking up on her and it seems like she should wake up pretty soon." She nodded at my apology and smiled brightly in appreciation.

"Thanks." She turned to leave but turned back around, confusion written all over her face.

"I already know Jace's story. I was just wondering about yours."

"Ever since you came here I've been a complete bitch to you and you want to know _my_ story?", I said very slowly and clearly confused as to why she'd want to know more about me.

"Well yeah. You're sort of inspiring." I raised an eyebrow at her. Is she fucking serious?

"Alright then. My mother died when I was 3 in a car accident, my father died when I was 11 in a house fire. I lived with my uncle for about 2 years before Magnus Bane took me and my sister. One year later I was dropped off at the institute with a see you in three years from Magnus." I stared her down, slightly pissed off that she would even ask.

"Happy now?", I said forlorn. I shook my head and stormed out of the room only to run into Jace.

"Hey-" He looked at me worriedly. "What's with the crocodile tears?" I wiped the tears away.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine okay just leave me the fuck alone!" He was taken aback. I _never_ scream at him. By now Clary had come out of the music room. I couldn't deal with both of them in the same room at the same time. I pushed past Jace, sprinting to my room. Once there I slammed the door. My glorious red room. It was my safe haven. I walked to my walk-in bathroom and turned on the shower. I closed the bathroom door and just sat on the side of the tub. Breathing in the steam from the hot water always calms me down. I stripped and stepped in washing my body and hair of the filth and dirt of the previous day. Once I was done I sat at the bottom of the tub, water cascading down my back and head. I sat there for a while contemplating my life. Then I started crying. At first I didn't realize I was crying because of the water running down my face, but I figured it out because my body started to shake. I calmed down after a few minutes and just sat there until the water turned cold. I dried myself off and changed into a black off the shoulder shirt and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I walked out of the bathroom to my baby. My black piano. I opened the piano stool and grabbed my Nightmare Before Christmas songbook. I put the book on the piano, opened the lid, and began to pour out my emotions into this song. I began to sing.

" Holy water cannot help you now

Thousand armies couldn't keep me out

I don't want your money

I don't want your crown

See I've come to burn your kingdom down

Holy water cannot help you now

See I've come to burn your kingdom down

And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out

I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out

Seven devils all around me!

Seven devils in my house!

See they were there when I woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in your house

See I was dead when I woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

Before the day is done

And now all your love will be exorcised

And we will find you saints to be canonized

And it's an even song

It's a melody

It's a battle cry

It's a symphony

Seven devils all around me

Seven devils in my house

See they were there when I woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in your house

See I was dead when I woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

Before the day is done

Before the day is done

Before the day is done

They can keep me out

'Til I tear the walls

'Til I save your heart

And to take your soul

For what has been done

Cannot be undone

In the evil's heart

In the evil's soul

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in your house

See I was dead when I woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

Before the day is done"

I wrote the song into the book. As soon as I was done I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?", I called.

"Isabelle. Let me in." I got up and opened the door for her. She walked in and sat on my chaise.

"Did you need something or did you just want to lounge on my furniture?" She gave me a half smile.

"I heard what happened." I froze, then started messing with the piano keys.

"Did you now."

"Oh come on Calli, you hardly ever fight with Jace unless it's something that's really upset you. Just tell me what happened." I looked at her face. She was basically begging me to tell her.

"Oh alright. Jace kissed me last night." Izzy jumped up and nearly squealed with excitement.

"Oh my god! How was it? Is he a good kisser? Of course he's a good kisser, it's Jace we're talking about. Did you kiss back? What happened woman!" She got closer and closer with each question and statement. By the time she stopped talking I was cowering into the piano.

"Amazing. Yes and yes. He gave me a gold necklace he made himself, then he kissed me." She squealed then hugged me. She may have liked Jace but she would set aside her crush on him for me to be happy.

"Are you hungry?" I looked at her confused.

"No. I only missed breakfast why would I be." She gave me a strange look.

"Hon. You missed every meal today. It's 11:00 p.m." My eyes widened. I was in my room the entire day!?

"Why didn't anyone get me?"

"Calli, you were an emotional wreck plus you just had your birthday. You were exhausted. We thought you just needed some space."

"Well, did anything interesting happen?"

"Jace took Clary to see the Silent Brothers to get the block out of her mind, which led us to Magnus. We went back to Magnus to see if he knew anything about Clary because he was so caught up with you the last time and we knew for sure this time. He had taken away some of her memories but he couldn't return them. Clary's mundane friend, Simon I think it was, he was captured by vampires so we had to rescue him. He's in the infirmary now."

"Damn. A lot happens when I'm gone." She laughed.

"That's not a lot compared to a normal day for us."

"I should go find Jace. I think I wanna tell him how I feel.", I admitted. Izzy's eyes widened a little.

"Well go on then, I need to find Hodge anyway. Good luck!" With that she skipped, and I mean _skipped_ , out of the room. Sometimes I think something there has to be off about that girl, but that's why I love her. We're both weird like that. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, put on my ankle boots, and headed out in my search. Again I got so caught up in my thoughts about Jace that I bumped into someone.

"Well hey Sleeping Beauty." I looked up to see Alec.

"Hey have you seen Jace?" His smile quickly disappeared.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'll tell you later. He's in the greenhouse." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, then sprinted off towards the greenhouse. I opened the door and walked inside. I heard Jace's voice so I followed it to the stairs. I was about to open my mouth to speak, when I turned the corner giving me the worst shock of my life. He was kissing her. Jace was kissing Clary. I couldn't move. I was literally frozen to the spot and had to watch while the love of my life made out with another girl. Thank God it was over quickly or I might have puked.

"Calli?" So now you notice me? I could already feel my eyes changing color. I turned to Clary.

"You should leave. Now." I told her very clearly and slowly, in a very calm voice. Looking scared she did as she was told.

"Calli I'm so-"

"Sorry?" I finished for him.

"Look, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." My eyes narrowed in anger.

"You didn't mean to hurt me? Well guess what Jace you did. You fucked up." I paused knowing the real question I wanted to ask him. "Did I mean anything to you?"

"You mean everything to me!"

"Then why did you kiss her?!"

"She kissed me!" He was desperate to get me to believe him, but I wasn't going to fall for it. Not this time.

"Typical. You know what. Fuck you and fuck whatever we had between us because I'm done." I ran out of the greenhouse, ignoring Jace's calls for me, and back to my room. My safe haven. I never should have left it. I looked out the window to see that it started to rain pretty hard. There was thunder and lightning, it matched how I felt. Unwanted, unloved, and bitter. At least the weather seemed to understand me. I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	7. 7: Fucked Up Visions and Hidden Talents

**~Fucked Up Visions and Hidden Talents~**

It's been a two days since the greenhouse incident and things are worse now than ever. Simon has left feeling he overstayed his welcome. Jace won't talk to Clary, which I'm not that upset over. I can't stand to look at Jace anymore, let alone be in the same room as him.

I've been having weird dreams lately. Fucked up nightmares is more like it. It's always the same dream. I wake up either early in the morning or late at night and walk down the hall to Clary's room. She's usually sleeping or drawing. She never suspects anything. I sneak up on her and slit her throat. Leaving the body I head to Jace's room. Even though he's asleep I somehow seduce him. He remains sleeping throughout the entire dream. I castrate and stab him repeatedly until my anger and hurt is sated. It scares me because lately it's been getting worse. I've woken up in the hallway or with cuts and bruises. I'm starting to think it's not a dream anymore. I'm scared it's what's to come in our future. Shit just needs to get back to normal.

I woke up around 2 in the morning. I showered and dressed in a floor length black dress with lace on the sides of my torso and a thigh high slit on the right side. I was determined to get the deed done. I stealthily walked down the corridor to Jace's room. I opened the door and snuck inside. Of course, he was asleep. I went to his bedside. His golden hair was astray, his right arm rested on his chest while his left rested underneath the pillow. His chest rising and falling rhythmically. He seemed to be in a deep sleep. I straddled his hips and ran my hands over his chest. He moaned and stirred a little. I smiled.

"Now you desire me? Sorry, you're too late.", I said coldly. I grabbed the dagger sheathed on my inner thigh and raised it high about to strike. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. My eyes darted to the door then back at the matter at hand. Jace stirred a little bit more, then drowsily opened his eyes. Upon seeing me his eyes widened a little. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I finally broke the silence.

"Fuck."

I shot out of my bed. For some reason my right hand was stinging. I tried sliding my hand from underneath my pillow but the stinging got worse. Frustrated I tore the pillow off my hand to see a dagger slicing into my palm.

"What the...how?" I walked to the bathroom getting my first aid kit. I cleaned the wound and put a bandage on my palm. I showered and got dressed in a black off the shoulder lace shirt, black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, black vans, my parabatai bracelet, my ring, and the necklace Jace gave me. Even though I hated him right now I was gonna wear the necklace. It's pretty, why wouldn't I. I was walking down the corridor praying Isabelle didn't burn breakfast again, when I was pulled into a room. I screamed and began to hit my attacker.

"Hey! Hey! Calli, it's me! Alec!" I stopped attacking him to survey what damage I had done. Luckily only his hair was a mess.

"Sorry Alec. You know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that." He looked paranoid, his eyes wandering around the room waiting for someone to either come in or come out of a hiding spot. "What's up with you? You're antsy."

"I just don't want anyone to hear."

"Hear what?"

"Clary frhmt lemhk Jace I kind of pshedfr.", he mumbled in a rush. I stared at him for a moment trying to decipher what the hell he said.

"All I got out of that was Clary, Jace and, I kind of. Repeat please." He wouldn't look me in the eye ashamed of what he did.

"Clary found out that I like Jace. She suspects that I'm gay, and I kind of,sort of,pushed her... into the wall." My eyes widened a little bit.

"Oh… the bitch deserves it anyway." Alec gave me a look that was a cross between worry and confusion.

"What did she do to you?", he asked protectively.

"I'm assuming Izzy told you about the kiss." He nodded. "Not even 4 days later he's shoving his tongue down the redhead's throat.", I said looking out the window in the room. I could hear thunder and it started to sprinkle. He glanced back in forth between the brewing storm and me.

"A-are you doing this?", he stuttered in awe pointing to the window.

"Yeah", I sniffled. His face twisted into an undetectable mix of emotions.

"Does the Clave know about this?" I nodded and turned to face him. "They know about five percent of my abilities. They sent Magnus to get me and bring me here because he was closer to the family. They plan to use me as their secret weapon when the time calls for it." He seemed slightly unnerved about the whole thing,but he shook it off.

"What are you exactly?" I couldn't blame him for asking, hardly anyone knows what I am.

"I'm basically a shadowhunter, warlock half breed." He gave me a confused yet astounded look.

"But… how is that possible. You and I both know warlocks can't have kids."

"My mom wasn't a warlock. She's what we'd call a caster. In a way she's a witch, but she's half human instead of demon."

"And the Clave knows about this?" I nodded. "Then why wouldn't they-" he stopped mid sentence coming up with the answer. He sighed. "They don't want anyone to use what you are to their advantage, and make more like you." I nodded. "Especially Valentine." Out of nowhere Izzy bursts through the door. Alec and I give her crazy 'what the fuck are you doing' looks.

"We know where the cup is." Shocked and amazed we grabbed our weapons and followed her.

We followed Clary to her apartment building and split up. Izzy and Alec went upstairs to her apartment and Clary, Jace, and I stayed downstairs and visited Madame Dorthea. She let Clary inside but was suspicious of Jace and me.

"This is a peaceful house. You're not coming in here with those." She nodded to our weapons. We started removing them from their hiding spots and dropping them in the crate. I stopped only leaving my whip.

"The bracelet too sweetie." She said sickeningly sweet. There was definitely something off about her. I kept seeing bits and pieces of something in her. Regardless of what I thought I removed the bracelet dropping it in the crate. Jace tried getting away with a knife, but she saw that too and he removed it. We entered the apartment and Clary started going through the tarot cards. Jace on the other hand started to mess with the piano. I stood in the background incase some shit hit the fan. Jace started to play the song that reveals demons. I was about to tell him to stop when I noticed how Dorthea was acting.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" I mocked her in a way.

"It's just not one of my favorites." She said twitching. Clary found the card she was looking for and… stuck her hand through it and grabbed the cup. Everyone stopped until Dorthea started turning into a demon. Well fuck. How did I not see that coming. She knocked Jace over and went for Clary. Even though I hate her I had to save her life. I telepathically made the bookcase move and slam into her.

"Clary go!" I ran over to Jace.

"C'mon get up." I shook him and he came out of unconsciousness. I helped him up and we started for the door. All of a sudden it burst open to reveal Izzy and Alec ready to kick ass. Dorthea burst out of the pile of books knocked Izzy and me down with the swing of an extra appendage coming out of her neck. She was about to attack Jace when Alec intervened. I thought he had her until the appendage stung him and he went down. She attacked Clary and got the cup heading for the door. I tried to make the table or at least the chair hit her but all it did was shake. I was too weak. She made it out and pushed the piano in front of the now destroyed door. Izzy and I went to Alec to attend to his wounds. Clary started banging on the window and shouting at...Simon? Where the hell did he come from. Good timing though. Jace pushed the piano out of the way and stabbed the demon. Clary ran out and hugged Simon much to Jace's disappointment, not like I cared. Izzy moved the collar of Alec's shirt down to see that the rune she put on him wasn't working. I put my hand over the wound to see if I could heal it, but even that wasn't working. We picked him up along with our weapons and headed for the Institute.

We bandaged Alec and tried to keep his fever down. The poison was spreading and fast. Clary walked over trying to do something to 'help'.

"Go, you've done enough."I said coldly.

"Don't speak to her like that. It's not her fault." Jace defended her walking over to get more bandages.

"You're right, this is your fault!"

"Callidora!"

"Alec kept telling you that you were going to get hurt. That you were going to get us all hurt. Now he's the one dying." Izzy said almost in tears.

" But, we needed to get the Mortal Cup" He pleaded.

"But there are other ways to get it then getting your best friend killed" She retorted.

"We agreed... to do this together. We're a team."

" Since Clary got here, we haven't been a team." I nearly hissed. He turned to me.

"Says our weakest link." He replied coldly.

"Jace!" Izzy hissed.

"No, Isabelle. It's fine." I turn to Jace. "Fuck you and fuck your 'we're a team' bullshit. Cause that's exactly what it is. Bullshit." I paused almost in tears. " I may have pegged you as an asshole but never in the entire time I've known you did I ever think you could be such a heartless bastard." I turned my head towards Izzy. "I'll go get Hodge." I walked out the infirmary glaring at Jace the entire time. I completely understand we needed the cup but why the fuck did he have to defend her. I eventually found Hodge in the music room.

"Hey Hodge we really need you in…" I stopped in my tracks seeing the last person I wanted to see.

"Didn't tell us you had company." I said towards Hodge but glaring at Valentine. Valentine whispered something to Hodge and he left. Valentine walked up to me.

"My dearest Callidora." He tried to caress my face but I pulled away. He grabbed hold of my arm keeping me close to him. "You always were a feisty little one, even in the womb. My sweet, sweet god-daughter." I glanced up at him in confusion, my eyes widening a little.

"No. My god-father is my Uncle. You know nothing about me or my family." I was shaking my head continuously. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it.

"I don't? Then why would your mother tell me about everything she saw about you. About your future. How you are going to marry my son. Have the most powerful children this world will ever see." His eyes gleamed with excitement, power.

"My mother would never-"

"Oh she wouldn't? Ask the man you call uncle. He should tell you everything you need to know." Macon.

"Just promise me something." He looked at me waiting for me to finish. "Promise you won't hurt Jace."

"I promise." We heard footsteps approaching. I took an elbow to the face from Valentine, knocking me unconscious.

"Calli? Calli!" Jace? He started shaking me a little. I tried to speak but it felt like cotton balls were in my mouth.

"Calli, you need to wake up. Just open your eyes for me, please." With all my might I lifted my eyelids. It hurt like hell too. I saw Jace leaning over me, his eyes filled with worry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Valentine coming up behind Jace. I tried to speak but my throat was so dry I couldn't say anything. He got the hint but it was too late. Valentine drew out a dagger and pressed it against Jace's throat.

"Step away from the girl and nobody gets hurt." Jace slowly backed away from me and onto his feet. Valentine took the dagger from Jace's throat and stepped away. "Jonathan."

"How do you know my real name? Nobody calls me that."

"You're my son." Jace attacked Valentine.

"You're lying. My name is Jace Wayland and my family are the Waylands." Valentine grabbed the sides of Jace's head.

"Do you think that Clary is the only one with a block in her mind? Let me show you the truth." He pushed their foreheads together. Jace pushed him away not wanting to believe anything he was shown.

"No! You're not my father."

"I came back to help you understand who you really are. I know you're unhappy. Plagued by rules. Your place is next to me. You're a Morgenstern and you're my son." Jace still didn't want to believe any of it.

"My name is Jace Wayland. I'm a Wayland." Valentine seized Jace's hand with his family's ring on it. He took it off and turned it upside down making an M. Jace stared at the ring in disbelief. He looked absolutely sick to his stomach. I tried to get up but all I felt was pain shooting up my spine. Jace came over to me and helped me stand.

"What did you do to her?" Valentine was taken aback.

"What did I-" He chuckled cutting himself off. "I've done nothing to her." He took a closer look at my eyes, I could feel the gold forming a circle around my pupils. "It seems her powers are growing stronger by the second. Sarafine will be pleased." I tried to attack him but Jace kept his hold on me.

"Don't you dare say that witch's name in front of me!" My southern accent slipping out a little. Valentine faked sympathy.

"Oh? And why not?"

"You know damn well why. If you knew my parents like you said you did." He snatched me away from Jace. I was suspended in the air. He was choking me with one hand. I clawed at his hands trying to get him to drop me. My vision was getting cloudy when I fell to the ground. I coughed and sputtered trying to breathe. Jace came to my side rubbing my back soothingly. I heard barking and growling. I turned my head to see Sirius attacking Valentine. Valentine punched Siri in the snout and kicked him in the stomach. I gasped in pain. What is going on? He kept kicking Sirius until Jace said something.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Valentine turned his head to my suffering form then back at Sirius. He smiled maliciously.

"It seems you are connected to the dog. I wonder." He pulled his leg back and kicked Sirius sending him through the portal.

"No!" I screamed in pain and sorrow.

"Stupid Mutt." He muttered. He walked over to where Jace and I were. Jace looked up at him in anger.

"Promise me you won't hurt them."

"I promise. Take her behind the bookshelf." Jace picked me up bridal style and set me down where he was told.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered. "You weren't supposed to get hurt." I gave him a sad smile.

"I know but I'm a big girl Jace. I can take a few hits. Why does my back feel wet?" He gave me a confused look. He put his hand underneath me to check. His eyes widened when his hand stopped. He withdrew his hand. There was blood on his fingertips. "It must be from when he kicked Sirius into the portal." I breathed. He tilted his head upward. It looked like he was trying not to cry.

"Don't cry. At least not for me." I grasped his hand

"How could I not when the love of my life is dying right in front of me."

"Who knows, I might resurrect myself." I whimpered a little. "It's so cold."

"The portal. I'll be right back, don't move." I tried to hold on, silently begging him not to go. I lost my grip and he walked away. I was falling in and out of consciousness. That is until I saw Valentine slam Jace's face into the piano. Somehow I found the strength to not only heal myself but to teleport next to Clary who was holding the cup. She looked startled. I held a finger to my lips telling her to keep quiet. I teleported again, this time I was behind Valentine. He was about to stab Jace with the angel, Raziel's sword.

"A little birdie told you not to hurt him." Using my power over the elements I blew him away from Jace. Clary kicked him into the portal... with the cup. Dumb ass! We thought it was over until Valentine grabbed Clary. Jace and I raced over to her grabbing her hands.

"Don't let me go!"

"Never" Jace handed her his witchlight and she jammed it into the portal freezing it. Valentine broke the portal and water poured out everywhere. I lifted my head to see not water but snow. We turned around looking at where the portal used to be. Clary looked to Jace.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Clary got up remembering her mom. It looked like everything was gonna be okay.


	8. 8: What's Happening?

**~What's Happening?~**

Everything seemed to go back to normal. I even stopped having nightmares. I walked down the hall to Clary's room. I hope she's still awake. I knocked on the door several times but didn't get an answer. I opened the door and saw she was drawing with earbuds in. I tapped her on the shoulder. Shocked she spun around about to stab me with her pencil when she realized it was me. She sighed.

"Don't do that!" I laughed a little.

"You know pencils aren't the best weapons." She gave me an annoyed look.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I was a bitch to you for most of your stay here and I wanted to start with a clean slate. I even have something for you." I conjured a dagger out of thin air behind my back. "I'm quite sure you'll like it. It's to die for." I quickly brought out the dagger and tried to stab her but she moved out of the way. She ran for the door but I closed and locked it. Being the stupid redhead she was, she started banging on the door.

"Help! Help me!" She was crying by now. I swung at her again cutting her forearm. she cried out and ran for the window behind her bed. I tackled her and pinned her to the bed.

"Now you get to know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out." I was about to stab her when the door was kicked in and I was tackled to the floor. I swung at my attacker. "What the fuck are you doing!?" I struggled and looked around the room. Why the fuck am I in Clary's room? I look up to see that Jace had tackled me. His cheek was bleeding and he was holding my wrists to keep me from hitting him.

"What am I doing? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What are you talking about I was sleeping until you tackled me!" He looked at me strangely. He spoke slowly and calmly.

"You just tried to kill Clary." My face must have looked horrified because Jace looked scared for me.

"What?" I said softly. It finally dawned on me what was going on. "Oh God, no." I pushed him off of me and ran to my room. I locked the door behind me and slid to the floor crying. It was happening again and I didn't know how to stop it.

I woke up curled in a ball on my floor up against the door. Last nights events came flooding back to me. I quickly showered and dressed in a black blouse, black skirt, and black ballet shoes. I made it out of the Institute without anyone noticing. I had to see Magnus. I walked to his apartment and knocked on the door.

"Magnus open the door! It's Calli." After what seemed like forever he opened the door.

"I have a gift for you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You always have a gift for me." I walked into his living room and saw someone I didn't think I'd see for a while. "Uncle Macon!" I ran over to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Magnus told me you were having dreams." I looked down.

"Oh… that."

"Yes that. Now tell me when this started and what happened."

"Three days before my birthday, Jace and I went to get Clary, who I thought was a mundane at the time. We got her and her friend Simon. Simon and I stayed outside to be lookouts. I started seeing this couple walking down the street.I felt like I had Aunt Del's power because they were dressed in clothes from the 1800s but I could still see everything that was happening in the present. The boy was taken away by another girl. The couple looked a lot like my friend and I, and the girl who took him away looked a lot like Clary. I wanted to help her or comfort her in any way but when I walked away from the shelter she was right in front of me. Her eyes were flickering gold like a dark Caster's. She said he was gonna pay for what he did to her and for what he-" I paused in fear, remembering for the first time in days exactly what she said. "And for what he was gonna do to me. She disappeared, I felt like I was choking and fell. Once I was able to breathe again it felt like someone was cutting out a piece of me."

"Was it raining?" I looked at him confused.

"Yes but why would-"

"Is there anything you're not telling me?"

"Uncle Macon, what's wrong with me? I almost killed one of my best friends last night, along with the girl he's infatuated with." His face drained of all color. He looked at my necklace then looked me in the eye with all seriousness.

"Do you love this boy?" I gave him a confused look.

"What does that have to do w-" He cut me off with a stern voice.

"Callidora, answer my question."

"Yes.", I said without hesitation. "Yes I do." He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in worry. "Why does it matter?" His eyes snapped open and looked me dead in the eye.

"It matters because I fear history is trying to repeat itself."

"What?", I whispered sitting down because I couldn't bear to stand. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Over a thousand years ago, during the Victorian Era, your great, great, great, great aunt Callidora Calliope Duchannes roamed the south. She had everything except the love of her life. His name was Jonathan Herondale. Jonathan had been drafted in the army and died in battle. Callidora was there when it happened and she casted the resurrection spell to bring back her lost love. Jonathan survived and Callidora thought everything was going to be perfect. Unfortunately, Jonathan left her for another woman. Callidora was furious and heartbroken. Her power was to control the elements. She terrorized both Jonathan and his new lover, stalking them, hunting and haunting them. She even made sure to kill their firstborn daughter. It all became too much for the woman and she killed herself. Jonathan waited in his house for four days. Finally she came. She ripped his head clean off then, dismembered the body. She was so driven by hatred for this man that she became cold and heartless."

"So she became dark because of her love for him and jealousy towards the lover."

"Yes."

"What do we do?"

"Well, you have three options. You can come stay with me and never see this boy again for his safety and yours. You can stay here, keep things the way they are and kill him.", he paused.

"Or. You can somehow convince him, without magic, that he loves you. The love has to be true or you will die." I ran a shaky hand through my hair. This was too much to take. I looked towards the window. It was getting dark. The night sky looked so beautiful. I snapped out of my gaze and spoke.

"I've made my decision.", I said still looking out the window.

"I need to leave. I won't let history repeat itself." Even though I despised Clary right now, I was determined to make sure all three of us lived through this. I was going to leave the Institute for good and I wasn't coming back.


	9. 9: Leaving Song

**~Leaving Song~**

A black car with tinted windows dropped me off at the Institute. I walked in and went straight to my room, thankfully with no interruptions. I grabbed my suitcase and started packing everything I had. Not even fifteen minutes had passed and I was almost done. Jace came in looking startled.

"What are you doing?" I didn't look at him. I just kept packing.

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna live with my Uncle for a year. I need some time to think."

"We need you here." He paused for a brief moment. "I need you here." I closed the suitcase and turned to him.

"Well, you're gonna have to learn not to need me." I replied sadly. "Look this was a tough decision to make. Please don't make it any harder. Go find Clary. She'll help you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just do." I grabbed my suitcase and turned to leave.

"And if she doesn't?" I turned my head to him.

"Tell her what you just told me." I walked back to him and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Jace." I grabbed my stuff and left the Institute. I made sure I had everything and packed it in the car. As the car started moving I could see Jace's silhouette in what used to be my bedroom window. I looked away not being able to deal with how heartbroken he looked. Today New York, tomorrow Gatlin.


End file.
